Bleeding to Death
by LadyApathy
Summary: A one-shot about Lisa's last moments in Silent Hill 1 and Harry's guilt that he couldn't save her. It's short. Not very sweet though. Maybe a little bittersweet. Maybe.


Lisa Garland stood by the doorway, her hand covering her face as if it was reliving. In truth, it wasn't. It felt more like it was painful. Her body felt hot and cold at once. Most of all, she was so scared. So frightned. She had ventured into the basement of Alchemilla Hospital. She understood it all. _And I will to tell Harry every little thing when he comes back._

In her mind, she thought today was the day she going to die. Not tomorrow. Today. She gulped as she felt a strange wave of nausea and warmth wash over her. Her eyes, nose, forehead, and mouth felt pulsating and almost ready to open up. Nevermore, did she feel so scared. _Why wouldn't Harry stay by my side..._

_Harry...please. Please. I just want you to stay with me. Help me. I'm so scared._

Suddenly, the door opened up and was closed. Heavy breathing filled the room. Lisa looked up at him from beside the door. He didn't even notice her yet. She frowned and simply spoke, "Harry."

Harry turned around and looked caring, if a bit stern about it. "Lisa...what's the matter with you?" He looked confused at her.

_I wonder. Does he care about me too or just his daughter..._

"I get it now." Lisa replied as she looked down towards the floor. "Why I'm still alive, even though everyone else is dead." She steadied her breath in fear she would burst out in tears. "I'm not the only one who's still walking around." She bit her lip and said quietly, "I'm the same as them." Lisa had to look up for a second and covered her eyes. The pain was burning now but, she had to tell him everything. No matter how much it hurt her to say it. Physically and emotionally. "I just hadn't noticed it before."

Harry looked at her, unsure how to react. "Lisa..." He said her name with a hint of grief. Even pain maybe. In a strange way, it made her feel somewhat delighted.

_Please, just care about me. _

_"_Stay by me, Harry." Lisa pleaded, almost to the brink of tears. "Please." She gasped. "Please. I'm so scared. Help me..." She began walking towards him, slowly with her arms outstretched towards him. "Save me from them. Please... Harry..." To her dismay, Harry stepped back away from her open arms, looking suddenly afraid.

He pushed her and she groped the wall for support. The pain grew stronger and stronger until suddenly, it felt as if something ripped open. It was painless.

A small stream of blood went down her face from her forehead. She had to blink for the blood to not get in her eyes.

_Why can't you just help me Harry? Why can't you save me from this fate? Why?_

Lisa lightly pushed herself away from the wall and unintentionally stumbled over in his direction. Blood was coming from her nose now. She kept her mouth closed out of fear, but blood even fell out of there. She stumbled towards him, looking desperate and scared. She almost tripped but regained her uneven balance. Blood was beginning to coat her uniform. Blood came at a staggering rate down from her forehead. She was now tripping on her own blood. Her face was covered in blood. All she could she was her blood and Harry's horrified face.

Harry stepped back from Lisa's now half open embrace to him. He ran and exited from out the door he entered in complete fright..

Lisa began to cry as she tripped on her own blood. She began banging on the door but her strength was fairly weak. "Harry...please!" She called out for him as she kept trying to bang on the door. She could feel Harry's strength to keep it closed on the other side. She barely hear Harry say her name with some regret.

She tried to get up again but she slipped on her own blood once more. Lisa Garland didn't shed another tear. Lisa Garland didn't breathe another breath. Lisa Garland didn't cry out Harry Mason's name again. Lisa Garland didn't open her bloody eyes again.

_Harry...why?_

Harry gasped for breath. He heard another slip and nothing more. His heart pounded hard in his chest. Did he just let someone die because of him? An innocent woman who did nothing but help him throughout this whole thing? Against his better judgement, he stepped away from the door hestiantly. Nothing.

He pulled the door back and...there was no one there.

"L-Lisa?" He stepped into the room. The floor was covered in Lisa's blood. No mistake it was her blood. But there was no body there. No Lisa Garland. However, there was something strange in the middle of the floor with the cover and several pages in blood. A journal?

Harry kneeled by the book and carefully picked it up, trying to get none of the blood on him. He read the last few pages of the diary. He blinked as he tossed the diary away when he finished.

"Need drug...help..." Harry covered his mouth and shook his head. "Oh god..." He felt terrible. Why didn't he try to save her? Was her death from White Claudia? Or this Otherworldly place itself? He saved Cybil and Kaufmann but he couldn't save Lisa... He ran out of the room in grief, shock, and pain.

Somewhere from within the room, an unknown presence smiled. His pain almost made her feel better. She loved that somebody was going to miss her.

* * *

Author's Note: I love Lisa Garland so much. I think she deserved a little more time in story but hey, at least we got Silent Hill: Origins for that. Speaking of that, I actually need to finish that game. Anywho, I thought Lisa's scene was the saddest scene in the whole game. Possibly one of the more disturbing and more memorable scenes for me. I don't own Silent Hill or Lisa or Harry or anything mentioned.


End file.
